The present invention relates to a method for the production of a closed glass container filled with a fluid, said glass container being in the form of a stirring rod which contains at least one solid body.
The glass container comprises a voluminous basal part and a tubular segment of smaller diameter fitted thereon. The basal part and the tubular segment are in fluid communication with one another. The use of the glass container as a stirring rod provides for the arrangement of the at least one solid body and a substantial part of the fluid present overall in the glass container in said widened end of the glass vessel, i.e. in its voluminous basal part.
Problems with the stability of the connection between the voluminous basal part and the tubular segment of smaller diameter fitted thereon can result from the solid body disposed freely mobile in the basal part and the desired almost complete filling of the glass container with a fluid, said problems requiring a special design solution. On the other hand, there are production-related problems.
The problem underlying the invention is to provide a production method for a glass container in the form of a stirring rod.
A production method is described according to claim 1, which solve the aforementioned problems.